Getting You Back
by iammeforever
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran broke up 5 years ago, then they meet again. Sakura starts to feel for him, but what does Syaoran really feel? This is a story of how true love finds a way for you no matter how many times you've broken up. VALENTINES SPECIAL. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should break up. Sorry." And just like that the happiness and memories they shared together just disappeared into thin air. He got up and left, while she was left there staring at the place where he proposed that they go out and made her heart jump with joy. It's hard to believe that it's the same place where her heart was dieing. What made it worse was… It was Valentines Day… and her birthday.

5 Years Later…

It's time for school again, and Sakura Kinomoto is happy to be back. It's her 3rd year in college and she's excited to meet her new classmates and teachers. Of course she's a little excited about her lessons, but she couldn't think about that kind of stuff right now.

"Tomoyo!!! I missed you! How was your trip to Hokkaido?" Sakura greeted as Tomoyo, her best friend entered the room

"Hello Sakura! I missed you too. It was great!" Tomoyo said then took a seat at the back of Sakura

"That's great." Sakura replied then the room was slowly filled with students. Some faces were strangers to her, while some were familiar. But one face stood out.

"Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? Is that you?" A certain boy said looking surprised

"Syaoran? Syaoran Li?" That was all Sakura could say.

"Yes, it's me! It's been a long time! Long time no see!" Syaoran said happily to meet his old… friend.

"Yeah…" Sakura said forcing a smile on her face. Syaoran then sat down beside Sakura.

The first few hours passed by slowly and awkwardly for Sakura. When the bell rang, Sakura was relieved. She didn't have a class and she could take a break. Sakura walked out of the classroom in a hurry and walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. She finally spotted him.

"Miko! Sorry I'm late. The class ended late today. Did you wait long?" Sakura said

"No, just 45 minutes." He replied

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've waited longer." He replied with a smile

"So, where are we going today?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for the amusement park." Miko again said with a big smile on his face, imagining how much fun they would have

"I can't… Sorry. I have another class in about…" Sakura looked at her watch "… an hour."

"So we only have an hour together?"

"Sorry."

"It's always like this. I go to you, but you don't have time for me."

"Like it's never happened to you! It's not easy to go to your department. I wait for you for hours! Why can't you wait for me a few minutes?"

"Look, it's just not going to work out this way. We need to make more time for each other. I think we should break up."

And just like that, Sakura's 4th relationship ended like the first one. Him breaking up with her and her just shocked.

Syaoran's POV…

Sakura was in a hurry to go somewhere that she forgot her notebook. I rushed out to give it to her but she was walking too fast. I followed her to the cafeteria. She's with this guy.

"I think we should break up." He said then left Sakura there standing, staring into blank space.

I can see Sakura getting teary, so I thought I should give her notebook later, so I left.

Normal POV…

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Tomoyo's house studying.

"Tomoyo… We broke up." Sakura said in a depressed voice

"What?" Tomoyo asked, a bit lost

"We broke up. He broke up with me."

"Impossible! He was so in love with you!"

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Sakura said then she started to get teary eyed again

"You know Sakura, it's okay to cry." Tomoyo said trying to comfort her friend.

Sakura started to cry. She didn't want to. She never wants to let anybody see her cry. Not since her mom died. She was crying, but she wasn't really sad about the break up. Yeah, she was sad at first but that's not the reason why she's crying. She was more depressed about the fact that she can't be happy. She keeps asking the same question again and again. Why can't she be happy? Why can't she be like everyone else in this world? Although she asks these questions to herself a lot, she still hasn't gotten an answer. No answer at all. So she just decided to cry. Or her body just decided to cry. Cry all the frustrations out. All that frustration inside her because she couldn't find the answers.

**Get back, get back, with you!!!**

The song was heard in the room. Sakura's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she answered the phone her voice still not normal due to her crying

"Hello? Sakura?" the voice said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, this is Syaoran. You left your notebook at class. It's with me."

"Oh… Thanks." Then the he hung up

The next day…

Sakura's class was over and Tomoyo had to go somewhere. Sakura had no where to go and no one to go with. She felt lonely and desperate for company. Just then, Syaoran passed by.

"Hey…" Sakura said poking Syaoran's arm

"What?" Syaoran said looking at her

"Wanna go out for drinks? My treat."

At the bar…

"Make it quick, I have another appointment." Syaoran said drinking his second glass of liquor

"What's with the sudden attitude? Just yesterday you were so nice." Sakura said finishing her second glass of liquor

"To tell you the truth, I was uncomfortable yesterday because of some things. That's why I wasn't my usual self yesterday."

"Oh… So you're usually this snotty jerk?"

"Yeah, more or less."

Sakura gave a smirk and ordered a 3rd glass.

"I told you, make it quick."

"What?"

"You want to talk to me about something right? That's why you called me out for drinks."

Sakura smiled "How did you know I wanted to talk to someone? Are you some kind of psychic? You're a total weirdo…" Sakura said taking a sip she was a little drunk

"Just make it quick."

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I know."

"There you go again! Are you really psychic?"

"No."

"He broke up with me. He said we needed time with each other. Pshh… We've got all the time we need."

"A couple really does need to spend time with each other. You can't expect to marry someone if the total amount of time you've spent with each other is 7 hours."

"You do have a point." Sakura said then faced Syaoran "Why did you break up with me?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you. Why did you break up with me?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"Why not? Don't you want to help me with my problems? I've been dump by all 4 guys I went out with including you! I want to know what's wrong with me!"

"Then know that on your own. I'm not going to answer that question."

"Jerk…" Sakura said after drinking her 4th glass. Syaoran was just staring at random things taking sips. Without him noticing, Sakura fell asleep on the bar, sitting on her stool.

"Excuse me, Madame is…" the bartender said then pointed out Sakura sleeping

"Thank you." Syaoran said then made a face because of Sakura. Syaoran tried waking Sakura up but she wouldn't budge.

The Next Morning…

Sakura woke up and stretched her arms. The pillows were soft and so was the comforter, and the whole bed. She opened her eyes and examined the place.

It wasn't her dorm.

And she wasn't wearing her own clothes.

**END**

That's all for my special valentine present chapter 1 for all of you! Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Kinomoto woke up in another house. She was wearing pajamas and she saw her clothes on a chair. She was about to scream when someone entered the door.

"So you're up now?" Syaoran said

"What am I doing here?! And why am I wearing your pajamas?" Sakura shouted demanding an answer

"Don't you remember anything?"

"What?"

Flashback…

"Hey…Wake up…" Syaoran said waking up the sleeping Sakura, but no luck.

"Hey. At least tell me where you live." He said. Sakura's head rose up and looked at him.

"Why do they always dump me?" she said with her eyes nearly closed, and then she fell asleep again.

"FORGET IT! I'm going home." Syaoran said then walked out of the room, but then he started to feel people looking and talking about him so he went back to Sakura.

"Hey! Wake up! Let's go! I'll take you home." He said then Sakura got up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" She said then fell but Syaoran caught her.

"Hey! Wake up! You're heavy!" He shouted. Then he felt something on his stomach.

"Aarrghh!! Are you a pig? Don't barf on me!"

End of Flashback…

"Do you remember now?" Syaoran asked

"Well…" Sakura said then tried to examine her memory. Syaoran threw his shirt on the bed.

"Smell that… That's a new shirt but thanks to you, I won't be able to wear it again."

"Why are you so picky? Are you a girl? You could just wash it and it's brand new!" Sakura said then picked up the shirt and smelled it. She was surprised with the stench and quickly moved the shirt away.

"I washed that shirt 3 times already."

"3 times?? Well… You didn't wash it thoroughly."

"Forget it." Syaoran said, taking back the shirt.

"Wait a minute… Shouldn't I be the one who's angry here?"

"What?"

"It's true! I should be screaming, not you!"

"You already are screaming! And what do you mean you should be the one who's angry? I carried you on my back on the stairs because the elevator was broken! Do you have any idea how heavy you are?"

"Well… I'm a little over 120 but I'm sure I don't weigh that much."

"Not that much? I thought I was carrying an elephant!"

"Well you're not exactly a bag of bones!"

"See this?" Syaoran said then pointed to his arm

"This isn't fat. It's muscle. I'm big but not fat big. Muscle big." He said "But you. You look so small but you're heavier than me."

"Look???" Sakura said and her eyes widened.

_Oh right… He changed my clothes last night… This is so embarrassing…_ Sakura thought

"What's with that expression on your face?" Syaoran asked noticing Sakura's face

"Nothing." Sakura said not looking at him due to her embarrassment

"Well, if you're done lying there, go out and have some breakfast." Syaoran said then went out. Sakura examined her clothes on the chair. Her clothes haven't been washed yet. She then examined the room. It wasn't small, it wasn't that big though. There was a table, a bed, a dresser, and a 2 medium sized windows.

"Not bad." Sakura complimented the room then went out. She was surprised of how good Syaoran's house was. She wasn't expecting a dump but she wasn't expecting something like that either.

"You're finally out. Have some eggs first." Syaoran said then handed her a plate of eggs.

"I didn't know you cook." Sakura said sitting down and staring at Syaoran with a yellow apron

"You look ridiculous." Sakura added then started laughing

"Don't laugh at me. Because of you I went through a lot." Syaoran said with a straight face

"By the way, where did you sleep?" Sakura asked

"Where else? On the bed with you." Syaoran said with a smile, Sakura choked on her food.

"What?!"

"You think I'd say that? Too bad to disappoint you, I don't sleep with ugly people." Syaoran said, plating the hotdogs and sitting down opposite Sakura.

"That's hard to believe considering you and Nakami." Sakura joked. Syaoran's expression turned blank and he just stared at Sakura.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Syaoran said with his cold voice and sat up and entered the bath room.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura mumbled then finished her food. After she was done eating, she examined Syaoran's house. It was a condo. A bathroom, small kitchen area, dining area, living room area, and a bedroom. Not bad for his kind. After examining the condo, she knocked on the bathroom door but Syaoran was still using it, then she went back into the room.

"I'm bored." Sakura said then lied down on the bed. "I know! I'll play games on my phone!" She said then reached for her phone on her jeans. She walking to the bed but she dropped the phone and accidentally kicked it, it ended up under the bed. Sakura dropped on the floor, face down trying to get the phone back from under the bed. She stretched her arm out under the bed. She felt the tip of the phone. She didn't notice Syaoran go inside the room with nothing but a towel on, and Syaoran didn't notice Sakura lying on the floor.

_I wonder where that girl went off to._ Syaoran thought, taking off the towel and looking at the mirror on his dresser

Sakura finally reached her phone and stood up with a smile, only to see Syaoran and his… friend.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise and she wasn't able to do anything else. Syaoran noticed Sakura looking at him and his… friend and covered himself immediately with his towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!?!?!" Syaoran shouted

"AAHH!!!!" that was all Sakura managed to say

After a few hours…

In the car…

Syaoran decided to bring Sakura to her home and after that, they'll go their separate ways.

"I didn't know you had a car." Sakura said embarrassed, trying to kill the awkward silence. Syaoran didn't reply.

"Is it new?" Sakura said, taking another chance.

No response. Strike 1.

"It looks pretty expensive. Is it?"

No response. Strike 2.

"Where do you get all your money?"

If you've been reading this, then you know what's coming. No response. Strike 3 and Sakura's out. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I really didn't see anything." Sakura said, focusing her attention on the driving Syaoran. But still, no answer from him. Not even a not. Not even a raise of an eyebrow.

"I'm telling the truth!" Sakura said, but Syaoran still wasn't answering.

"It's true-" Syaoran interrupted Sakura

"Where do I go now, from here?" Syaoran asked

"Huh?"

"I meant where do I turn now? Where do I go? I don't know where you live, so show me the way."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a delighted smile. At least he's talking to her now. "I'll teach you."

"No, don't teach me."

"What? You just told me to teach you where to go, and now you're telling me not to. What do I do?"

"I didn't tell you to teach me. I told you to show me."

"What's the difference?"

"If you teach me, I'm gonna have to remember it. But I'm not gonna need to remember it because this is the first and last time I'm gonna take you home. But if you just show me, then I won't remember it, because you just showed me the way."

"You've always been a weirdo…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said turn right over there!"

At Sakura's house…

Sakura got down the car and closed the door. She looked back at the car that's in front of her house. The window went down but Syaoran didn't look at her.

"Don't ever ask me out for drinks again." He said then closed the window and drove off. Sakura gave a frown and entered her house. It was a small two storey condo. The second floor is all her bedroom and there's also a small room for storing comforters and etc. Sakura looked at her pig sty home.

"After being to such a place like that, it makes me want to actually make this place suitable for humans." Sakura said to herself

At school…

"Sakura! Where were you yesterday? You were gone all day! I was worried." Tomoyo said as Sakura went into the room holding her head.

"It's nothing. There was just something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have a headache." Sakura said. Then Syaoran entered the room with a small paper bag. She put it on Sakura's table.

"Here." He said

"What's this?" Sakura said looking inside the paper bag. There was medicine inside.

"I had a feeling you're gonna get a headache so here." Syaoran said, still with his usual blank face.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked

Syaoran's Flashback…

Syaoran was carrying Sakura over to his car that his friend drove over. People were staring at him with Sakura on his back.

"Is he a kidnapper? Should we call the cops?" He heard the people say. Then a police officer approached him with Sakura still on his back.

"Could you tell me what your relationship with that lady on your back is?" The police officer said

"She's… my girlfriend." Syaoran answered

"GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yes." Syaoran said, with the drunk and heavy Sakura on his back

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"May I see some ID please?"

"What? It's in my car."

"I won't fall for that trick, sir."

"It really is. If you want, you could come with me to my car then look at it." Syaoran offered. The police officer was thinking for 2 minutes, 2 more minutes of torture for Syaoran.

"Never mind, you look like a responsible young man. Go off now."

"THANK GOD." Syaoran said then walked as fast as he can to his car.

In his car…

"All this is happening because of you." Syaoran said as he looked at the sleeping Sakura at the back of his car. Then he started to stop and suddenly move to the left or right to bump Sakura's head on something.

_At least I get to get back at you…_

End of Flashback…

Syaoran wasn't about to tell Sakura that.

"Lucky guess…" He lied

"Well anyways, thanks. There's a little human in you after all." Sakura said, then Syaoran walked to his seat.

During their break…

"What exactly is your relationship with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they were sitting in their favorite coffee shop

"It's nothing. We just know each other." Sakura said

"I know when you're lying to me, Sakura."

"Fine, then. Actually, I know him longer than you. We used to go out. I met you a year after we broke up."

"What happened?"

"Well, Syaoran was the popular guy everybody wanted to hang out and go out with. Of course, I'm part of that everybody. But at that time he was going out with Nakami Yumagata, so he was off limits. But after a while, news got around that Nakami broke up with him and was seeing another guy. I saw this as an opportunity, so I comforted him and we started to hang out together. But one day, they got back together and Syaoran broke up with me. After that he transferred schools. I haven't seen him since, except last Monday." Sakura explained

Their break ended and they had to go back to their class. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura. She knew that it was all in the past and Sakura's okay now, but she couldn't help be sorry, because she wasn't there during the time her best friend needed her.

Syaoran…

Syaoran was uneasy coming to this school. Especially when he found out that Sakura was going to the same school.

_It's all in the past. You shouldn't be thinking about that. There was nothing else left to do._ Syaoran kept repeating in his head

Syaoran kept seeing the past, everything kept flashing in his head. The joy, the pain, the sadness, and the tears. He started to get that feeling inside again.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay, starting with chapter 2, I'm gonna place some extra stuff. The one in bold are the extra stuff. It's always a flashback so it shouldn't be that hard to identify. . Thank you for the reviews by the way! Please review! Thanks for reading!

**Flashback…**

**It was late already and Sakura was still asleep on his bed with vomit all over her.**

_**I have to change her clothes, but how?**_** Syaoran thought**

**Syaoran ran out of his door and knocked on his neighbor's door. An old woman appeared on the doorway with her pajamas on.**

"**What is it?" she said **

"**I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I have an emergency. Could you help me?"**

**Inside his living room…**

"**Next time don't let your girlfriend drink too much." The woman said **

"**Yes. Thank you for all your help. I'll start doing your laundry tomorrow." Syaoran said. He looked inside his room and the Sakura now who's in his pajamas.**

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sakura! Good morning." Greeted the ever-so-jolly Tomoyo. She always cheered Sakura up but today, it seemed that Tomoyo's charms just aren't working.

"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura greeted glumly. She's not exactly Ms. Sunshine in her usual days but she's extra glum today.

"What's the matter? You look terrible."

"I know. I feel terrible, too. I don't know why." Sakura lied. This was one of her talents. Lying. Of course, nobody knew that. _It probably has something to do with Syaoran's return. Ugh. Why couldn't he just stay wherever he was? Coming here and making my life more complicated. And not to say more miserable... Wait. Why am I miserable because of him? Why should I be?_ Sakura was lost in her deep thoughts as she walked to her classroom. She took a seat and Tomoyo took hers, beside her this time.

Sakura started doodling on her notebook random stuff while waiting for the bell.

Sakura's POV...

Rainbow... What are the colors of the rainbow? ROYGBIV. There. Now I have a rainbow in my notebook, it'll be with me wherever I go. This is pathetic. I'm sure I can do better. I'll draw a rainbow with clouds... Right. And then... What's this? A paper bag dropped on my desk. Somebody gave me present. How nice of that person. I better be good to him or her. Who is it, anyway? Let's look up now, Sakura. Put on a sweet smile and thank the person. In one, two and three.

Oh, it's Syaoran Li.

Syaoran gave me a present? Why? I stare at him-sure that I'm looking like an idiot-to make sure that my eyes don't decieve me.

"Am I really that handsome?" he said in his arrogant voice. Arrogant yet seductive voice. WHAT THE HELL. No. It's arrogant. Plain arrogant.

"Pshh... Don't kid yourself. Why are you giving me a gift anyway? It's not my birthday." I said, but then I wasn't so sure so I tried to remember the date today... Nope. It's not my birthday.

"And you say I'm kidding myself? It's not a gift. Those are your dirty clothes from last night." he said quite loudly. Everyone then stopped and looked at us. More like looked at me. Why are they staring at me with those looks on their faces?

"You gave me quite a hard time last night. You were so loud I had to apologize to the neighbors." he continued with a smirk on his face. What was he smirking at? And what was he talking about?

Syaoran's POV...

You're dead now... This is my revenge for making me carry you on my back!

"My whole body hurts like hell right now! You were quite something." I said in a voice a bit louder than necessary. I bet everyone's curious now. She still have this look on her face, though. She's still doesn't know what I'm doing.

"I think you owe me a new bed, though. My bed's legs look like they're going to give out. You monster, you." I said then examined her face. She's still confused.

"Anyway, last night was really something. I would never forget that." I said with a smile then walked away. All the other heads turned around to gossip the same time I turned to walk away. This should be enough to arise a few complications for her. Li Syaoran's 'Mission: Get My Revenge on Sakura Kinomoto for Making Me Carry Her on My Back' fulfilled!

Sakura's POV...

Syaoran walked away and I still don't know what he was talking about. His bed? Wait... WHAT? NO WAY! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!

I hear different voices talking about me and eyes looking at me.

"Oh... She's so sly! I didn't know she was like that!" some voices said

"Did she seduce him? How could he end up with her?" a girl from a corner said

"No, no! Do you smell paper bag he gave her? Her clothes from last night are there and I smell alcohol! I think he got her drunk first then had his way with her!" another voice replied

"No! He wouldn't do that!"

"How could he do that?"

"Did you even see her face as he talked? She looked clueless! I bet she blacked out!" the different voices said, then looked at me.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I shouted. Damn that Syaoran... He's gonna pay for this. How could he?

A girl I was classmates in my freshman college year approached me. I think her name is Suki. "It's okay, Sakura. We'll all have to try it sometime, right? There's nothing to be ashamed of." she said trying to SOOTHE me. How could she think of me like that?

"I SAID IT'S NOT TRUE!" I shouted then walked out. I saw Tomoyo thinking of what to do as I stormed out of the room. I feel really bad for her. I bet she's very confused and worried right now.

Where is that jerk? Why is he doing this to me? Ugh... I hate him. Ah! There he is! How can he still be sitting on the swing after doing that to me?

"Hey, jerk!" I shouted as I marched to his place

"Hey, Sakura. Wassup?" he said, still with a big grin on his face.

"What's up? People think that you and I did you-know-what last night all thanks to you!" I shouted. I swear if I lacked even an ounce of patience I would have choked him to death.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. You were saying something about me being loud and you never forgetting about last night. Do you want to get expelled?"

"Oh, that. Haha. All I said was true." he said laughing to himself. How could he say that?

"What do you mean all of it was true? NOTHING happened. We didn't do anything like that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying."

"What? You were implying thay we did IT last night. Now you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"For your information, I wasn't implying anything."

"What do youo mean?"

Syaoran's POV...

"Haha.. I think you got it all wrong. I never tried to imply anything." I said with an innoccent look on my face.

Well, actually I did. It's all part of my revenge but I'm not telling you that.

"Oh really? Then explain to me everything you said earlier." She said still clearly pissed

"Sure. When I said that you gave me a hard time, it's true. I had to carry you on my back up the stairs until the 6th floor. Try that then tell me it isn't hard. And you were loud. Very loud, actually. I couldn't even sleep. Your snoring kept me up all night. My whole body does hurt, even right now, after carrying you and taking care of you and stuff. And I really do think that I need a new bed... You're so heavy it's giving out after you used it for a night!" I 'explained'. Of course I've thought of this before. The perfect things to say to her and the perfect explanation to go along with it, in case she confronts me. And I was right, she did come to me. I guess I hadn't completely forgotten everything about her.

"Oh." was all she said. It looks like she's still processing everything, but I'm pretty positive that she's just doing that because she's embarrassed. "But everyone thinks that..." she didn't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about them, it's none of their business anyway. Wait, why am I giving you advice? Nevermind, I don't really care." I said then rocked the swing. She started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute." I said, "Why did you even think of THAT? Hmm... Your head is filled with dirty thoughts..." I said, jokingly and with a smile on my face.

Sakura's POV...

"Your head is filled with dirty thoughts..."

What? He's such a jerk. I'm already embarrassed as it is! Jerk. I hope you fall on that swing! Then I marched to him and kicked the seat of the swing making him fall on the ground.

"JERK!" I said then went back to class. I hope it hurt him.

Syaoran's POV...

"JERK!" she suddenly shouteed kicked the swing I was sitting on, the next thing I know... I'm on the ground! I forgot she had such a temper. I really missed that about her... But I still don't think that I made the wrong decision in leaving her.

I guess I am a jerk for leaving her like that, on her birthday. It could have been done before that or the day after to make it hurt her less but even so... Even if it did make her go through all that pain, even if it did hurt her a lot, I still don't regret that decision. How could I, when it means avoiding hell? Hell for all of us? Besides, pain was a very small price to pay for what I got in return. My pain, at least.

I hurried to class as soon as I heard the bell ring. It was a good thing the teacher was always late. I saw Sakura in the room, looking quite pissed at all the people gossipping about us. Well, her, mostly. I sat on my chair, 2 chairs behind her. I was at the last row of the last column, now. I waited patiently, I think, for the teacher to come but it's been 5 minutes. I decided to do an advanced reading on our lesson for tomorrow, instead. It's always good to be ahead. While I was trying to remember what Jacobs Syndrome and Kleinfelter Syndrome are from my high school biology days, I see a sky blue box with blue ribbons with glitters on my desk. I look up. It's Meiling.

"Hey Syaoran! I missed you!" she said then gave me a tight hug.

I haven't seen Meiling in a month. What is she doing here?

END OF THE CHAPTER

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter until now... I've been really busy with school! But it's our summer vacation now, so I expect that I will be able to update more. Anyways, how's this chappie? I hope it doesn't suck much. Hehe.. Please review! You can leave comments on what you think about the characters and the plot. I'm really trying to update as much as I can, but I don't want to update a few pages and little scenes in a lot of chapters so, I'm going for longer, and maybe fewer, chapters. That's all, please don't forget to review!

**Flashback...**

** Syaoran is on his way home from school, it was a cold night and he was in a hurry. He looked at his watch.**

_**Oh shoot... I'm late. I hope she's not too upset.**_** He thought. He ran faster and finally reached his destination. He stopped in front of a classy restaurant. He looked at the big glass window before he entered. He saw a beautiful girl sitting quite impatiently alone on a table for two and a cake with 17 candles lit on it.**

_**She's still here.**_** He thought, then entered.**

**"Meiling. Sorry I'm late." He said apologetically. "Happy birthday." He added with a smile.**

**"It's okay. I didn't wait long." She answered with a bright grin on her face. Syaoran gave her a peck on her cheek and sat down.**

**"Really? The candles are already small. You must have waited for a long time."**

**"It's okay, really. All that matters is that you're here. I love you."**


End file.
